Yocsello Reelmente Grahndee
Federation Councilor for Avaya *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet. *'Full name:' Yocsello Reelmente Grahndee *'Race:' Avayain *'Birthplace:' Altonido, Avaya *'Parents: Father:' Vortee Grahndee Mother: Konsolidazeeo Grahndee *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' 2371 Earth date *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 2.18 m *'Weight:' 45.3 kg *'Build:' Round *'Marital status:' Mated, his mate Beellaa is with him. They have no children. *'Description:' A tall drumstick shaped flightless avainiod with a long black bill and large forward facing eyes. Avayains, sometimes called Bigbirdians, do not wear any clothing. They will spray their feathers in various washable colors as the occasion demands. *'Skin coloring:' A light brown, where it shows. *'Eyes:' Saffron yellow *'Feathers:' Yocsello is a typical mottled brown over his entire body. These color patterns vary enough to identify individuals. *'Routine Activities:' Serving the mission, which means a lot of listening. Studying the Federation's various members on a crash course. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Yocsello is an Advocate by training. Some might call that a lawyer, but they wouldn't be quite right. Others might call it a minister, but again, that isn't it exactly. The duties of the profession fall somewhere between a lawyer, a teacher, and a preacher, in a fashion they consider perfectly natural. *'Financial Status:' Well off. *'Group Affiliations:' Federation Council, Advocate's Nest, Starfleet, various service organizations. *'Personality:' Yocsello is a bouncy and generally joyful being with an infectious manner. He can bring up the mood of any crowd he is in. Some would say his attitude is "Pollyanna", but that is the way he is. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To learn everything there is to learn about the Federation. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Yocsello is a healthy member of his species. *'Enemies (And Why):' None as of yet. *'Special Abilities:' None *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' None *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Yocsello is an enthusiastic member of an enthusiastic species. They have had warp drive for less than ten years and were positively thrilled when one of their buoncane warp probes discovered another star fareing people right out of the gate. Yocsello was a young professional when this happened, and he applied at once for a job with the new people. Within a few year of his appointment to work on Oz his excellent work was recognized by his being sent as an Observer and Ambassador to Earth proper. This was upgraded to Councilor when Avaya joined the Federation. *'Position:' Avaya is in the Oz node, and is indeed the first of the nascent warp drive cultures of that area to achieve membership in the Federation. They and the Koo have the dubious honor of being the first of the most far flung of the independent members of the Federation. This would not be counting the worlds of the Ane Confederation. Avaya being on the backside of BF Egypt, they do not stand forward in council as of yet. They feel that as of yet having little to offer, they should not be too forward with their opinions. Indeed Avaya has been unusually reluctant to vote any position in Council. Careful observations of what interests the Avaya Councilor has tentatively placed them in the "Gentlebeing" camp. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek